Not as Intended
by Occasional
Summary: Neji had intended for his life to be about fulfilling his shinobi duties and the clan's expectations. Sakura had intended for her life to be about helping Naruto defeat the Akatsuki and bringing Sasuke home. But life doesn't always go as intended.
1. Trick or Treat?

Author's note: So… I'm back with another attempt on NejiSaku. I've been feeling very unmotivated to write lately. However, boredom got the better of me and I decided to write to pass time. And viola! The result is the story below. I originally intended for this to be a oneshot, but the more I wrote, the more ideas I had. So I really hope you guys will enjoy this story and I would appreciate any advice, encouragement and constructive criticism. Thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a very old computer.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Neji?"

The young Hyuuga genius turned his head to look at the pretty medic ninja sitting beside him. She was panting lightly, wiping her sweaty brow with the back of one hand. There were numerous scratches on her hands and face, and her training clothes were ripped here and there.

"Hmm?" He intoned, still trying to catch his breath and trying to ignore the growing pain in his chest.

'Damn, her punches are incredibly destructive and fast.'

"Why did Tsunade-sama really ask me to leave the hospital?"

The young man quirked an eyebrow, surprised by the kunoichi's straightforward question. An amused smile played on his lips.

'She is smart.' Neji smirked inwardly. 'She saw right through you, hokage-sama.'

* * *

Two days earlier 

"Neji, I would like you to do me a favor."

Standing stock still in front of the heavy wooden desk, Neji looked over the deceptively beautiful blonde in front of him and nodded.

'A favor?' The young genius wondered what the hokage would ever need from him.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

The busty woman lifted a perfectly manicured finger and made a flicking motion towards the door. Understanding immediately her master's intent, Shizune picked up a stack of papers from the table and exited the room.

Neji didn't miss the worried look on her face as she brushed by his side. Things like these never missed his eyes, the terrifying bloodline limit of Konoha's oldest clan.

"I'm a little…" Tsunade paused as if searching for the right word, gently tapping her fingers on the table, "…concerned about something lately."

The tall man stood wordlessly, waiting for the hokage to continue but she spun around on her chair to face the window instead. Neji understood her hesitation.

Tsunade's stubbornness and strong will was as famous as her legendary lack of gambling skills as well as her extraordinary strength. Everyone knew that Konoha's beloved leader was not in the habit of requesting help from her subordinates. It didn't take Neji's extraordinary observation skills to come to that conclusion. Oh, she was quite adept at delegating work all right, Izumo and Kotetsu would definitely attest to that. But asking for help on a personal matter? Tsunade would never fall to that level.

Or so she thought.

"Sakura?" Neji asked cautiously, deliberately choosing a tone of voice that was a fine balance between already knowing what Tsunade was thinking about yet still seeking her confirmation.

The last thing he wanted to do was to sound smug.

The young man was more than conscious that his manner of speech often carried a certain air of arrogance and though he often tried to temper it with humble words, it only ended up with people thinking worse of him. He wasn't one who cared much about what others thought of him but the receiving end of Tsunade's fist was one experience one could live without.

The blonde turned to face him again. And for a brief moment, Konoha's top ANBU captain since Yamato froze in irrational fear.

But those fears were unfounded.

Tsunade seemed more worried than angry and that suited Neji.

'Better for her to be worried for Sakura than mad at me.'

The woman held his gaze unwaveringly, as if pondering if what she was about to say was a wise idea. Considering that it came from a certain young man, she wasn't sure at all.

'But still…'

Sighing, Tsunade closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair.

"Yes, Sakura."

'I knew it.'

And the Hyuuga genius could not help but sigh himself. After all, it had been less than two weeks since they found Uchiha Itachi's body surrounded by strange black flames. Local villagers had reported that it had been burning for many a day and they had been terrified to approach that side of the forest. Tsunade promptly dispatched ANBU teams to that area, but all they had found was his battered, broken body and clutched in his hand was a torn piece of cloth. It was charred and blood stained. But the white and red fan was unmistakable.

It was made certain later that the piece of cloth didn't come from the Akatsuki member's clothes.

Scores of ANBU had scouted the area but never found what they were looking for - the body of the other remaining Uchiha.

And the young medic nin grieved at the news.

Neji had not taken part in the search, having been in the hospital owing to injury sustained in the assassination attempt on a certain missing-nin's life. The Hyuuga prodigy had managed to defeat the snake master's right hand man and had cornered the injured enemy. But he had many tricks up his sleeve. Literally. Shooting live snakes at Neji, the Hyuuga was distracted for a split second at the sudden movement. But that was enough to turn the tides. The young man ended up on the receiving end of the infamous Kusanagi, and fell to his knees as crimson blood poured from his chest as Orochimaru escaped. Thus, he lived to fight his never-ending war against the Leafs another day.

Tsunade could only curse her ever-bad luck.

Searching his secret hideout, Konoha's forces brought back several prisoners and more than a few were more than willing to divulge information under Morino Ibiki's watch. Information such as Uchiha Sasuke abandoning the Sound a year before Konoha's daring attempt to have Orochimaru's head.

Konoha was consoled by the fact that while the fallen Sannin had slipped past through their fingers again; at least he did not come to possess Sasuke's body. Scores of shinobi partied, drowning their worries in drink and merriment.

Naruto and Sakura wondered what cause of celebration there was.

Shortly after, the tall blonde man was sent on a reconnaissance mission with the Sand on Orochimaru's whereabouts. And the petite rosette woman was sent back to the hospital.

And there she had put her expertise to treating Neji and the others who had returned in less than perfect states. Kiba and Akamaru suffered severe chakra depletion while Lee had torn major tendons in his legs. Kakashi fared no better, having taken a chakra laced attack to his chest just before Neji stepped in to finish Kabuto off.

Though she despised his part in Konoha's destruction years before, the bespectacled man's death did nothing to console her.

Tsunade spoke again.

"I'll get straight to the point. Sakura's performance at the hospital has dropped of late. In other cases, I might let things slide."

Shaking her head slightly, the hokage took a deep breath.

"However, I cannot allow this to continue as I cannot risk the lives of my patients. A medic without focus is…" And the woman paused again, as if unwilling to speak any further.

Neji said what she could not.

"Dangerous."

Tsunade made a disgusted face. Dangerous should be the last word to describe a medic.

"I know what is it that you intend for Sakura." Neji continued, not wanting to allow the hokage to dwell on his previous words for long.

He knew that Tsunade had no choice to take Sakura off the hospital roster until she could overcome her emotions that were scraped raw by Sasuke's reemergence and subsequent suspected death. But she didn't want her apprentice to feel slighted lest her master's supposed distrust in her abilities becomes the proverbial straw that breaks the camel's back. Thus, Sakura had to be occupied. Preferably doing something that was still beneficial to the village and that would occupy her troubled thoughts. The best way to accomplish this would be to have someone close to her to help her through these difficult times.

Thus, Neji's question.

"But why me?"

And the busty woman couldn't help but smile. Despite his intelligence and those all-knowing, all-seeing eyes, there were still some things that eluded Hyuuga Neji.

"Because Naruto said so."

Silver eyes widened.

'Of all the reasons of the world, the best she can give me is "because Naruto said so"?'

Neji didn't know whether to laugh at the hilarity of the situation or to berate (politely, of course) Tsunade for being absurd.

The hokage felt the same way. Only she was inclined more towards berating herself.

"Don't be quick to doubt Naruto, Neji." She still had that smile on her face. Someone was clearly amused at the longhaired man's response.

The smile didn't stay for long.

"Naruto and I had a serious talk before he left concerning this. And he felt you would be most suitable."

"Why's that?"

"Simple." The blonde woman stated matter-of-factly, as though anyone could well see into reasoning behind her decision. "Naruto and Kakashi is the closest thing to a family Sakura has ever had. But after the whole Sasuke incident, being with them would only remind her of the old days. Besides, Naruto will be gone for quite a while."

That was easy to understand. But still the question remained.

'Why me?'

"The only other person that Sakura has a close relationship would be Ino. However, Naruto feels that Ino will also remind Sakura of Sasuke and is afraid that her relationship with Shikamaru will complicate things."

Neji raised an eyebrow discreetly.

Never in a million years, would he think that the mischievous young man would be so sensitive to matters such as a woman's heart.

He was actually worried that Sakura might be jealous of Ino and Shikamaru?

"Naruto feels that in order to get Sakura on her feet and off her ass, she needs someone who is least likely to remind her of Sasuke. And while many fit that list, I'm afraid the responsibility falls on you."

Tsunade looked into Neji's silver eyes sincerely, hoping that the young man would not refuse her request. By now, she knew that he would be able to put two and two together and figure out why Naruto had decided on him. However, she also knew that the young man in front of her was haughty and quite likely did not think he would have time to entertain a troubled young female.

Quite surprisingly, the young man merely smiled and nodded.

He did understand.

"Tenten, Hinata and Lee are with Naruto. Kiba would be witless as how to talk to a woman and talking to Shino is akin to talking to a dead wall. Shizune is needed here desperately and everyone else has something important to do." He said.

And his smile widened.

"Except me."

Tsunade looked remotely happy.

"Exactly. You are still recovering from your injuries and you are far from being in tiptop shape. Thus, you are the perfect excuse for Sakura to leave the hospital." She stated.

But the lie didn't seem too convincing to Neji.

"Even so, my injuries aren't that serious to require constant medical care. Sakura would know of your intentions."

"That's true." And the smirk returned on Tsunade's cherry red lips. A smirk that Neji knew too well and had come to dislike. "That's where you come in."

The busty blonde stood up and wagged her finger.

"I'm counting on you to make her believe that her leave from hospital is absolutely necessary. Understood?"

Neji breathed a long sigh and nodded.

'The things I get saddled with.'

Walking from behind her table, the hokage moved to leave the room.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I think I deserve a little sake as a break from all the work I've done."

The young man held back a snort of laughter and knew better than to argue. Bowing slightly, he held the door open for the beautiful woman to pass.

"Oh, and one more thing Neji. I know things may be awkward between you and Sakura at first since both of you are of the opposite sex. However, you are to treat her as a teammate who requires your encouragement and support, nothing more."

Neji bristled at that statement.

He was rather insulted that Tsunade-sama would think him as such a man, opportunistic and taking advantage of a woman who was mourning a man she loved half her life. The Hyuuga was brought up in a respected clan, a distinguished family who placed honor before their own lives. Besides, romantic relationships for a Hyuuga would be placed low on their priorities.

Just as Neji was about to protest, Tsunade waved him off with a look that defied description. Her eyes were filled with sadness, longing, knowing and other emotions that seem to clash together in a flurry that the young man could not quite pinpoint.

"Nothing more. The last thing I want is for her to see you as a substitute."

With that, she breezed out of the hokage's office and Neji was left standing in her doorway, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into as her footsteps echoed into the distance.

* * *

That meeting had led him to her house yesterday evening with the invitation to train. She refused at first, remembering Tsunade's orders to ensure that Hyuuga Neji, ANBU captain would be nursed to full health in time for an espionage mission in two months. But he persisted, saying that exercise was absolutely necessary for his recovery. Furthermore, he couldn't possibly allow his skills to rust. And she relented. 

That meeting, in turn, led them to the clearing today to pit their skills against each other. The rosette woman had been hesitant from the beginning, not being in the mood to exert herself and because she did not want to be responsible for the death for one of Konoha's most promising shinobi. But after Neji had kaiten-ed her into a tree, her temper surfaced full force. And though the young man had insisted that it had been an accident, her pride refused to let her listen to him.

The result?

A clearing double its original size.

More than a few times, Neji barely missed the contact of Sakura's gloved fist and the subsequent perfect discharge of chakra that could have taken his head off.

He enjoyed it at first.

Fifteen days of inactivity frustrated him immensely and now, he was back doing what he enjoyed most. But that feeling of adrenaline and elation did not last for long. The young man felt sluggish and soon every breath became labored.

Neji mentally cursed his stubbornness. Tsunade had been right; his body was far from being fully healed. The wound had healed externally, but it was a different matter internally. Shizune had warned that exerting himself too much would result in tissue tears and internal bleeding. While it could be healed easily, in a profession such as theirs, nothing short of perfect health and form would suffice.

Luckily for the jounin and his ego, Sakura gave up before she could break in his handsome face.

"I give up." She exclaimed breathlessly, her face a mixture of disappointment and amazement. "You're too fast."

And Neji had to smirk.

"You're pretty fast too. Looks like Naruto is good for something after all." He replied, knowing that she had forced her former teammate to train her after he had been promoted to jounin.

Sakura laughed heartily at his words.

"Well, when you're up against his shunshin, you have no choice but to develop fast reflexes."

The young woman had to shake her head as she thought of all the times she lost to him because of that technique. Damn him.

"I would suppose. Perhaps when he returns I should challenge him to a match." Neji declared.

The medic couldn't help but chuckle at the Hyuuga.

"You barely beat me and you want to take on Naruto? I doubt you are up to it, Neji." And she laughed again, this time louder.

"You underestimate me, Sakura. I think I did well under the circumstances I'm currently facing." The young man put his hands on his waist, mocking a face that was offended and insulted.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

'Was Hyuuga Neji pretending to pout?'

Who'd think that the stick-up-his-ass Hyuuga would be so congenial and… and… He had a sense of humor?

He spoke again.

"Besides, you are the hokage's apprentice. And your skills are nothing to laugh at either."

Turning to face her, he gave a small smile that seemed to be so full of warmth. Silver bore into green and she could have sworn that she saw some emotion in those mysterious orbs. Was this the man who tried to kill his kindred in a test all those years ago? Was this the man whose soul was so filled with hatred that he sought only to despise rather than love?

What happened over the years?

'Looks like there's more to him that meets the eye after all.'

She returned the smile.

"Come." He beckoned towards a shady tree, motioning for her to sit and she obliged.

Collapsing against the smooth trunk, they sought to catch their breaths as sweat continued to pour down their flushed faces. Sakura's cheeks were as pink as her hair.

They sat in silence for what seemed like a long while, neither having the energy to talk.

Finally, it was Sakura who spoke again.

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did Tsunade-sama really ask me to leave the hospital?"

Neji closed his eyes. Leaning his head against the warm bark of the tree, he smiled.

'She's smart. _Very_ smart. How to go about this, I wonder.'

And the young Hyuuga answered her exactly the way the hokage told him to.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sakura. My body isn't quite what I'm satisfied with."

Sakura frowned.

"But I didn't have to leave, did I? You don't need a babysitter. You seem to doing fine."

But she was smart.

Perhaps a little misdirection might work.

"How would I know what goes through her mind?" He snorted, feigning annoyance. "She's probably afraid that I might faint and spoil that little mission she's been planning."

The medic raised one eyebrow in disbelief and for a moment Neji thought she wouldn't buy the crap he had been feeding her. But then she breathed a sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"I would suppose so." The medic said uncertainly. The misdirection had worked but it seemed that it would take more to convince her.

Neji decided that it was time to move into the plan of action that he had thought of just in case Tsunade's way didn't work.

"Hm." The tall man replied. "In any case, we should leave soon. It's getting dark. I wouldn't want to set tongues a wagging."

Sakura blushed in spite of herself.

Leaping deftly to his feet, the young man was about to offer his companion a hand when he suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching at his midsection.

"Neji!"

Sakura screamed and instantly stood, grabbing his shoulders and leaning his weight against her body in order to help him stand. Lifting his chin, she saw a trickle of blood escape the corner of his mouth to roll down his chin.

"Are you alright?"

Neji struggled to gain a hold over the pain clawing at his belly and gritted his teeth in an effort to do so.

"I think," He gasped. "I pushed myself too hard."

"Tsunade-sama was right. You are far from healed." She exclaimed worriedly.

Bingo. The young man couldn't resist but smirk in spite of the pain. She didn't see the smirk of course, being too busy checking the still raw wound on his chest.

"I'm taking you home so I can take a better look at your wounds. I shouldn't have agreed to this training. Look what I did to you!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Sakura. You couldn't even lay a hand on me." Somehow, Neji managed another smirk.

"Why you…!" Sakura spluttered, her face now red with indignation and anger. "Oh, come on!"

If only she didn't have an obligation to treat all her patients, the brunette would be a red smear on the landscape.

The petite woman began dragging him in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion, still muttering under her breath how she could take him any day without a problem and how he shouldn't underestimate her.

As they made their way towards the path in the forest that led to the village center, Neji couldn't help but berate himself for his own stupidity. His plan should have been flawless; except for the part he knocked her into the tree on purpose to incite the fighting spirit that he knew resided deep within her soul.

'Well, no need in pretending that I'm injured now.'

And he shook his head, laughing silently at the situation he had gotten himself into.

'What else do I have to get myself into for her, Tsunade-sama?'

* * *

Endnote: Well, how's that for a starting chapter? Please, please tell me what you guys think of this story. I really need feedback to improve my work. As stated before, all advice, encouragement and criticism are greatly welcomed. And also, I hope you guys aren't confused by the last part of the chapter. I wanted to make it subtle but I was afraid that it would too subtle till it escaped the readers. I'm sorry if I confused anyone… :P 

More NejiSaku interaction in the next chapter, I promise.

Please review, pretty please? It helps me write better.

P.S. My story doesn't show up on the database, and as a result, it doesn't get many hits. Does anyone know how to rectify this?


	2. Jolt

Author's note: Finally! An update! Firstly, I would like to apologize for late update, I've been uninsipired to write lately and this chapter has been written and re-written several times. So I hope you guys find it up to par. Secondly, I would appreciate if all of you would give me advice on the storyline and character development. Thirdly, enjoy the story! X3

Disclaimer: Not mine. pouts

As Sakura knelt on the tatami mats in Neji's room, she watched intently as the jounin lift his training shirt with great pain. She observed as he flexed his shoulders, the grimace on his face betraying the fact that he forcing his body to move despite the pain. She knew that this evening's workout must have taken its toll on a body that had become rusty after months of involuntary inactivity.

Neji lifted both arms outwards, linking his fingers and stretched as far as he could, working out the kinks in his sore back.

With her trained eye, Sakura knew that the disturbed wound on his torso was not the only thing that bothered him. The muscles in his back were tense and it was evident that he was a tad annoyed that he wasn't able to flex them back into shape.

Delicate eyebrows were raised when she saw that the veins beside his eyes had begun to stand out. Apparently, the jounin had more knowledge in the healing arts than she had expected. But then again, Sakura had to remind herself that having a cousin that was an expert medic due to her unique bloodline limit had its advantages.

"What do you see, Neji?" She asked when he had deactivated the Byakugan eye.

Sighing, he sat crossed legged on the floor across her and began to finger the stained bandages around his waist.

"The same as before."

Sakura frowned at his cryptic answer. She cursed the Hyuugas for raising generations after generations of reluctant conversationalists.

"And what is that?"

He didn't lift his head and continued to unwind the linen from his body slowly.

"The chakra circulation in my back doesn't feel right."

The rosette woman tilted her head to her right in confusion. Her teacher had told her about the injuries Neji had endured in the failed assassination attempt and while he did injure his back, it hadn't been considered serious. All medical tests and procedures had declared the ANBU fit, save for the yet-to-heal sword wound in his chest.

"Is this in your file?" She questioned.

Perhaps the medics had left something out and Tsunade had overlooked it. Considering how her master avoided paperwork at all costs, the possibility of that incidence would be rather high.

"No." Came his simple reply.

"Why not?" Sakura asked gently, hoping not to push him into divulging any more information than he wished to.

She knew that Neji's new congenial attitude had its limits, as Tenten had often warned her. Maturity had tempered his anger and arrogance and even gave him a dry sense of sarcastic humor. But there were periods, according to the weapons mistress, where he would revert to his old moody self. Neither was he privy to discuss matters of the heart or things that bothered him. Tenten would laugh bitterly that it wasn't that Neji wanted no friends; it was that he needed none. It didn't take Shikamaru to figure out that the jounin hid behind a wall that kept everyone out and himself in.

But Sakura hoped that his upbeat mood during their sparring session would hold now.

At her query, Neji lifted his head. Strands of his dark brown hair fell into his face, obscuring part of those chilly, silver orbs.

He blinked slowly, and pursued his lips in deep thought.

"Well, I don't know exactly what's wrong." And he frowned in uncertainty. "Lately, during my training exercises, I noticed that something didn't feel right. But I thought it was just because I didn't want to aggravate my wound. But…" He trailed off.

And Sakura continued his words.

"But after today, you noticed that it was something more serious?"

"Yes." Nodding, Neji went on. "When I used my Byakugan, I saw that part of my circulatory system was blocked."

"What do you think caused it?"

Again, the young man sighed in irritation, but this feeling wasn't directed at his female guest.

"It must have the Kusanangi. Sasuke could channel his chakra through his sword, no reason why Orochimaru can't do the same."

At the mention of the missing nin's name, Sakura flinched but she quickly regained her composure. Neji didn't miss the emotion and felt a twinge of guilt but she was less willing to dwell on the matter than he was for she quickly responded.

"That would possible. His chakra must have disrupted your own."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her reply but made a mental note to avoid all topics related to Uchiha Sasuke.

"I can't believe I only noticed it now." And he shook his head partly in disbelief and partly in disgust over his perceived carelessness.

But Sakura begged to differ.

"I can't believe _I_ didn't notice it before." It was her turn to shake her pretty head now, sending long pink locks swaying.

Neji laughed, but not unkindly.

"You didn't have my eyes so don't place the blame on yourself." He gave a warm, reassuring smile.

Sakura responded in like, muttering a 'thanks' for his kind words.

"Well, at least there's one thing I can do that you can't." The medic's smile grew wider and she flexed her fingers, feeling a slight pop in her knuckles.

Neji understood immediately and uncrossed his legs to lie down on the thin mattress on his room floor. The soiled bandages had already been removed as they were speaking and his wound, raw and red, was exposed to her sight. Sakura made a 'tsk-ing' sound and gently laid her fingertips on the torn flesh.

Summoning the chakra from deep within her body, the petite woman felt the familiar warmth building in her stomach. Knitting her brow in concentration, Sakura focused on drawing the life-energy into her arms into her fingers and finally to release it into Neji's own body. She mentally visualized the broken cells and imagined her chakra binding them together, repairing the tears and making them whole again.

Immediately, a feeling of cool fire ran through Neji's veins. Though he had abhorred chakra healing by the medics, the Hyuuga couldn't deny that years in the ANBU had given him many opportunities to be desensitized by this form of healing. The first time he had foreign chakra in his body was when the spider-nin, Kidoumaru, had threaded his web through his torso. The feeling was strange, frightful and for a while, Neji suffered the lingering effects of a battle that should be long forgotten. It was another proverbial chink in the armor he had constructed for himself.

But the Hyuuga relaxed under her touch for he knew her talents surpassed those of the normal medic by far. He could feel her chakra working deeper and deeper into him, threading it's way into the depths of his body. Whereas the other medics often left him feeling unfulfilled every time they had treated him, he found that he could tolerate Sakura's healing.

After a moment, she had finished in her work and as she lifted her hands, Sakura had to smile at her work. The raw wounds had sealed perfectly, and there was only the slightest mark on Neji's pale skin. Though she couldn't see it, she knew that his internal tears had been healed nicely too. She wasn't the Hokage's apprentice for nothing, after all. Sakura only regretted that when Neji was hospitalized, her attention had been divided five ways and she couldn't devote more time to each individual patient. Perhaps, if she had been placed in charge of his healing for a longer time, this could have been avoided.

Even so, Neji sat up and had to marvel at her expertise.

'Did Tsunade really think her performance has deteriorated?' He wondered.

"Now," She placed a slim hand on his shoulder, gently nudging him back into bed. "Let's get to work on your back."

Neji shifted to lie on his stomach gently, but was surprised when he felt no pain as he moved or when his body made contact with the mattress. And again, she placed her small hands on his body, channeling healing chakra into the injured circulatory systems. Neji guided her in the process with his eyes, and soon, the jounin was up and performing light stretching exercises.

Sakura had to laugh at look of amazement on his face as he tested the limits of his body.

"Looks like you just learned that the Hyuugas aren't the only ones who are experts at chakra manipulation." She teased.

He could only offer an appreciative smirk at her banter.

"Thank you, Sakura."

She was taken back at his words at first but smiled sweetly, pleased that he had been thoughtful enough to thank her.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the sliding doors to Neji's room.

The older Hyuuga stood to approach the door, sliding the wooden frame to reveal a young boy of nine standing outside, with a tray full of steaming food. His bright silver eyes and bandaged forehead betrayed his tragic standing in the family.

Sakura had literally bumped into him earlier.

The moment she had helped Neji through the deceptively unimpressive wooden gates of the Hyuuga mansion, Sakura was met with a huge training space lined with hauntingly beautiful willow trees. In one distant corner of the yard was a large pond framed by shining, sleek black rocks. Koi of red, gold and yellow swam languidly in the clear, cool water.

The doors opening into the main hall was carved out of the finest, hard wood and the two-story building was painted a soft cream color. A shade that when it caught the fading sunlight in certain places reminded the young woman of the clan's ever mysterious and ever mystifying eyes. Countless paintings adorned the simple walls. Even in the dimming light, she saw the sceneries of the Konoha forest and the rolling hills that lay to the East. The paintings and the way they were arranged seemed to reflect the simplistic elegance that Sakura had come to associate the Hyuugas with.

Since it was past dinnertime, the compound was quiet and serene as everyone had retired to his or her rooms.

"We are early sleepers." Neji had explained. "Hyuugas don't usually stay up late."

All Hyuugas except for Haneshi, it seemed.

He had come running to greet his cousin and ran right into the shocked young woman, almost knocking her to the ground.

Blushing furiously and apologizing profusely, Haneshi had come to ask if Neji wanted to have dinner. Noting the presence of a guest, the stuttering boy shyly asked if he should prepare a portion for Sakura as well.

The older Hyuuga nodded and immediately, the young boy tore off to get their dinner.

As the pair walked down the corridor and into the back portion of the house, the fact that it was two families pretending to live as one hit Sakura full force.

While the front portion of the house had been beautiful and well furnished to the point of almost being absolutely magnificent, the back portion paled in comparison.

There was no large training ground or beautiful greenery save for a row of brightly colored flowers that lined the walls of the compound. The walls were bare and stark empty, and there was no beautiful art that adorned it. But despite this, the halls were immaculate and spotless, as if it was the only honor that the branch family was allowed.

Looking up at him, Sakura saw that Haneshi had brought all the food his little hands could carry and laid them out on a tray, placed on the floor at Neji's feet.

"Thank you, Haneshi." Neji nodded and smiled at the child, and he beamed, delighted at the praise of the older man.

"Now, go to bed before your mother catches you."

Haneshi nodded enthusiastically and bounded into the darkness, softly humming happily.

Turning to face Sakura, Neji invited her to stay the night.

"It's late, you might as well stay after we eat."

"Oh, I shouldn't-" The medic began to decline, not wanting to spend the night in a foreign place with a man she didn't feel quite as comfortable around. And it wasn't like she couldn't protect herself as she walked home in the dark.

But he persisted.

"Please. I'm eager to test myself against you tomorrow morning." And a smirk crossed his face.

Laughing, Sakura agreed to stay, relishing the prospect of matching her skills with him again now that he was near perfect health as compared to before.

The pair finished their food amid playful and friendly conversation, and for a moment all worldly worries were forgotten. They had never been close in childhood, having been in different classes and then different teams. But living in a world where you thought to kill or to be killed as you learned to wield real weapons when you should be wielding wooden ones wasn't easy. And it was a bond that all shinobis seemed to share. For though everyday conversation never transcended friendly greetings and the exchange of needed information, there was a secret understanding among Konoha's soldiers that only like could comprehend like.

And perhaps today, despite never connecting in their younger years, Sakura and Neji connected now.

Once they were done, Neji offered to take her on a tour around the compound on the way to the guest rooms. The pink haired woman eagerly agreed, as fascinated as she was with the mansion.

He had shown her the training field they had passed earlier, and brought her deeper into parts of the residence that could not be seen from the front. There was a dining hall that was twice the size of Sakura's own room, a study where shelves and shelves of scrolls and books were kept as well as a smaller meditation room.

The green-eyed medic imagined herself living in such a place and thought dreamily that she could definitely get accustomed to such luxury. It was unfortunate she wasn't a Hyuuga.

She was snapped out of her reverie when a faint rustling sound in the bushes.

"Neji-" Alarmed, Sakura reached out to grasp Neji's sleeve, her body tensed and ready to defend itself from any intruder.

The young man merely chuckled.

"Don't worry, its Haneshi. He didn't go to bed like I told him to, as usual."

"You mean… he's been following us all this while?" The medic asked with a tinge of amusement in her voice and she couldn't help but laugh herself.

"He seems to worship you." The medic said thoughtfully, making the long haired man quirk an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," Sakura replied without slowing her pace. "He waited for you to return and came to ask if you wanted dinner, didn't he? And now he's following you around just in case you need anything."

Neji gave a short snorting laugh that made the young woman pause in bewilderment. Was that bitterness in his voice? Resentment?

"Neji?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

She knew of the discrimination of the branch family by the main family and that feelings of resentment and hatred boiled in the hearts of those who were branded. If the treatment seemed cruel to those outside of the family, what more those who had to endure the pain and humiliation of being controlled? After the chuunin exam, the current Hyuuga patriarch had seemed to attempt to unite the family, or so the rumors went. But none of the members divulged any information or gave any inclination to the authenticity of the rumors; such was their dignity, honor and loyalty to the clan. Even Hinata didn't want to talk about the rift that everyone knew was tearing the family apart.

The young woman wondered how the Hyuuga would respond. She remember the anger and pure rage etched on his face as he confronted his 'destiny' in the chuunin exam, the taunts he threw at his kindred and his disgust at the sight of his mark.

But to her surprise, Neji stopped walking and turned to face her.

"It is his duty." Said the young man solemnly. "Just as our duty as older members of the branch family is to serve the main family, it is his duty as a junior member of the branch family to serve us."

Caught in this momentary awkwardness, Sakura coughed nervously.

'Duty.' She thought. 'It binds us all.'

It had been duty that held her back from joining the ill-fated mission. She had wanted to join the others in their pursuit of Orochimaru but Tsunade had reminded her of the duty that awaited her in the hospital. Another medic, Yayako, had gone in her stead.

She had burned with anger, shame and confusion but remained because that was what she brought up to do.

And when her friends returned broken and battered, she wondered would it have been better if she were there. Perhaps she could have tended to Kakashi before his heart had failed to the point of near death, perhaps she could have prevented Lee a long hospital stay again, and perhaps she might have been able to save _her_…

Neji spoke again.

And when he did, she expected him to respond with heated tones and angry words of 'duty'.

But the young man surprised her once more.

"It's just a customary thing. Hyuugas have no need for servants, we are self-reliant and we do things for ourselves. But no matter how many times I tell him to stop, he just won't listen." He exclaimed with a slight tinge of exasperation in his voice, an expression he had grown to be familiar with lately. "He takes this duty thing overboard."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"I was right. He does worship you. All young boys need to have someone to look up to." She provided her opinion.

Neji smiled in that soft serene way that Sakura noted in Hinata as well. It was as though they held some sort of mystical wisdom that came with the privilege of being born into a noble clan.

"I suppose. Who better than Konoha's top ANBU?" And the young man smirked.

Sakura had to laugh. But she had to agree with that statement for after Yamato had been assigned to lead the Nijyuu Shoutai, Neji quickly rose above his former mentor. Completing S-rank mission after S-rank mission, the jounin also surpassed the team survival rate, always returning with a full team all the while avoiding serious injury. Kotetsu jokingly dubbed him as "the one that wouldn't die".

"You're so arrogant." She teased.

"So I've been told. But my charm makes up for it."

Sakura mocked a face of surprise at Neji's words.

"Oh really, should I feel charmed then?"

"Why, you should. It's not often I grace a woman with my wonderful presence." The young man cocked his head and made a small bow.

The pair had to laugh aloud at the situation. They both knew how out-of-character it was for the Hyuuga prodigy to actually say or do anything funny. For years after Naruto's return and his subsequent renewal of friendship with Neji, he had been extolling Neji's many virtues to every willing female ears, and there were many. It didn't take long for the news that Hyuuga Neji could be a charming wit to reach Sakura's ears. She had dismissed it as exaggerated fan girl nonsense for she trusted Tenten's experience more than Naruto's enthusiasm.

Until she saw what he did at a private party Naruto had thrown for their close friends. Hyuuga Neji and stand-up comedy didn't seem a likely match until that night. But Sakura thought the sake did help a little.

They were still chuckling as Neji walked her passed the Hyuuga ancestral hall where the deceased members of the noble clan were honored. Rows and rows of portraits hung on the pastel walls, and each individual in the pictures had the trademark silver eyes and dark flowing hair. Sakura noted that members of the branch family were eulogized here as well, and thought that perhaps the rumors of reconciliation were true after all.

The observant medic also noticed that paintings were arranged in a particular order. The portraits on the west wall were older, the paper had turned a slight brown and the paint faded, a pale comparison to its former glory. As Sakura's emerald gaze followed the paintings to the north wall, it was evident that these paintings were newer although the yellowing paper told her it was good 30 years since they were first hung up. The portraits on the east wall were the newest and Sakura knew this because she recognized several faces namely Hyuuga Hizashi. Even though she had not met the man, she immediately knew him to be Neji's father for they were the splitting image of each other. There were others whom she had met serving in the ranks of Konoha's shinobis.

Sakura smiled as she thought about how handsome the men of the Hyuugas were until her gaze settled on the newest addition to the paintings.

And that was when she froze, a rush of images and sounds rushing from the back of her mind where she kept it imprisoned to flood her senses.

Her face fell and the smile disappeared, replaced with a look of pain and sadness. She felt her eyes watering and her heart clenching at the bloodied memory. Sakura choked back a sob and turned to look blurrily at Neji. His eyes were downcast, his fists balled and the muscles in his jaw tense. The silence between the pair was deafening.

"Neji, I-" Sakura began hesitantly and reached out to put a hand on his arm. But he drew away and turned to face his back toward her.

"It's late. We should go to sleep." He said tersely and moved to leave the room, leaving Sakura still standing in the darkness interrupted only by the pale moonbeams that fell in through the door. The playful mood all but evaporated in the blackness of night.

As he reached the door, Sakura called out to him.

"Neji."

The young man paused, his body tense.

She was speaking softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder in this sacred hall it would be an affront to the spirits that resided in this hall. Afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would not be able to bear the raw emotion.

And when she finally spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry about Hanabi."

Sakura bit her lip when Neji said nothing. A long moment of awkward silence passed between the pair, then just as softly as she spoke, Neji replied.

"No, Sakura" He said sadly, his voice strained and broken. "_I_ am."

And with that he left, and the young woman stood in the hall, tears pouring from her sea green eyes, crying for his loss.

Endnote: I appreciate all constructive criticism and advice. Like all writers, I love receiving comments but please do tell me more than please update soon, I would like to know what you really think of the story.


	3. Will of Fire

Author's note: First off, let me apologize for the slow update. It's just that life has been hectic lately and I was going through some personal stuff that kept me unmotivated to write. But I got bitten by the writing bug and as a result, I place this chapter before you for your enjoyment (hopefully). I apologize if this chapter comes off as too emo as I'm in an emo lately. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter 3 

_There was fire all around him, he could feel the flames licking at his feet and back. His tired muscles were aching and screaming for release from the pain but Neji knew he couldn't stop. _

_Not when she was still in danger._

_He sped up as much as he could, but her weight slowed his movements and he growled in frustration. He needed to move faster, to run faster but damn his uncooperative body to hell. _

'_I need to get her out of here now!'_

_And his silver eyes scanned for an exit, an open window, an unlocked door, a hole in the solid rock wall. Anything._

_But even with his eyes, he found nothing. All he saw was more men chasing his trail through the burning halls of Orochimaru's hideout._

'_Damn!'_

_The woman in his arms moaned, and a thrill of fear made his blood run cold. He peered down into her bloody face and saw that she was still unconscious, her breathing coming in choked gasps. _

_How long had he been hiding them both from their pursuers? _

_Neji shifted her weight and ducked through the flames again, determined to find his teammate, the only one who could help her now. _

_He turned into a small room on his right, but found metal bars on its only window and Neji cursed his luck. With the petite woman still in his arms, he walked over and peered at the bars, contemplating if he had the means to somehow remove them. But Neji quickly decided against it, the window was so small he doubted even she could fit through it. Though the fire would reach this room in a matter of minutes the smoke-free air was a welcome feeling._

_In the bare glow of the moonlight, he saw a wooden bunk covered only by a thin mattress and debated if he should leave her here for a moment._

_He could scout the area faster without her holding him down and once he found an escape route, he could come back for her. But then Neji remembered that the enemy was still looking for them. The jounin burned with anger with the thought of one particular bespectacled bastard. It had been him who attacked her from behind, she had no inkling, no forbearance of what was to come._

_He had watched, eyes wide with shock as she fell to her knees and she collapse to the floor. Time seemed to freeze then. The image of her lying on the ground, her dark hair spread around her pale face like a halo, her lips bloody will forever be seared onto his brain. _

_They had fallen into a trap. What irony, considering their abilities._

_Thus, he now found himself trying to save them both. Only a whole childhood of training conditioned him to place her life above his, that she was worth more than he was. It was her or nothing. Hyuuga Neji could not return home alone. _

_Deciding that he much rather die then let Kabuto had a second chance at finishing her off, Neji turned and bolted out of the room as fast as he could. He ran down the hallway, glancing into empty rooms on his left and right, still looking for that elusive route of escape. _

_He encountered a stairway and wondered if it led to the roof but it was a risk that he refused to take. _

_The smoke was getting heavier now and his eyes stung, he blinked involuntarily even though the tears didn't hinder his vision. His lungs were burning even then and he was afraid that she might be worse off because her coughs were coming at shorter intervals._

_He refused to acknowledge the gurgling sounds that came from her throat. He knew what punctured lungs meant and he refused to even think about it. _

_Denial was familiar to him. _

_Neji was just about to make a left turn into another long, unending hallway when a sudden rumble threw him off his feet and her out of his arms. _

_He winced as the impact jarred his knees, sending jolts of pain up his weary arms. _

'_An earthquake?' He wearily thought. Were earthquakes common in this part of the country?_

"_Just my luck." Neji spat bitterly as he crawled towards the young woman's prone form. _

_The fall had sent her sprawling on the cold, hard ground and Neji was worried that it might have worsened the state she was already in. Through all the running, dodging and now this, she hadn't stirred. Not a movement, not a sound. She laid in his arms, limp and unmoving. _

_With gentleness that belied his cold exterior, he scooped her into his arms. Softly whispering words of encouragement 'Stay alive', 'Keep breathing', even though he wasn't sure if she could hear her. He heard enough stories of families talking to broken ninja who came home. They had believed that even though they slept on, that even though the medics told them that 'I'm sorry, he won't wake up again,' their loved one would hear them._

_He respected grief, he knew grief. But to cling onto something like this didn't make sense to him. And now, he found himself doing the same thing. _

_What is it about war that you become someone you never thought you would be?_

_Neji found that war brought out parts of him he never knew existed, nor did he intend for to exist._

_But now wasn't the time. _

_Gently brushing her long, dark hair away from her face, he put his fingers to her colorless lips and managed a smile when she breathed still._

_Again, he struggled to carry her but managed to get to his feet without stumbling._

_When suddenly, another rumble shook the whole compound and he heard muffled cries of surprise and terror behind him. His eyes widened as the whole hallway collapsed, leaving behind a huge cavern. _

'_What is kami's name is going on?'_

_His question was answered by a booming voice, one that had become familiar to him in the many years of wars and strife._

"_Neji! We finally found you!"_

_And the Hyuuga was never more grateful to see the immense form of Akimichi Chouji. _

_Neji smiled, he marveled at the young man's ability. Chouji had torn up the whole section of the hallway to find him. _

_Still, it was a dangerous and crude move._

'_Damn the fool, he couldn't have known where we were. He could have killed us instead.'_

_Even so, the man had saved his life, Neji would save his thoughts for a more appropriate time._

_And as he climbed up off the destroyed pathway slowly but surely, he saw Yayako's petite form shadowed by the smoke and dimmed by the darkness. She waved, her medic pouch slung over one shoulder, her muscles taut and ready for action._

_Neji could feel the chakra building in her system. _

_He reached the top of the rubble, careful where he placed his feet. And as he looked down, he saw his teammates._

_He saw their concerned faces, their smiles of relief, and somehow he felt better than he had in the month he had been underground with her. _

_He was the full moon, and its soft warm rays caressing her pale cheeks, as if to comfort her._

_But more importantly, he saw hope in pools of silver as he looked down at the woman in his arms._

_Hanabi had opened her eyes to smile at him. _

_And Neji knew everything was going to be alright._

* * *

Spending three weeks with Hyuuga Neji's undivided attention was an interesting experience, at least in Sakura's opinion.

After the awkward and uncomfortable moment in the Hyuuga halls, Sakura had gone to bed and laid there for hours, tears still fresh in her eyes as she remembered the sad procession that arrived at the gates of Konoha that fateful day.

A small figure wrapped in pure white carried on the shoulder of those returning ninjas who could still walk unaided.

Neji led them.

His face was devoid of expression but all the sorrow and emotion seemed to be contained in his eyes.

A huge crowd of people came to see, to remember the brave young woman who gave her life. And just like Neji led them home, Hyuuga Hiashi led the crowd to welcome them home.

The young man fell to his knees at first sight of his uncle – the Hyuuga patriarch, begging for forgiveness, begging for death. A life for a life, he had declared. Take mine in payment for her, he had exclaimed and everyone there heard him. But they said nothing. They waited to see what would happen.

But the older man had taken one look at his nephew, prostrate before him and without uttering so much as a word, brushed past him.

He reached the white bundle in three large steps and stared at it, lips quivering and eyes tearing. And with the love only a father can manage, Hiashi picked his daughter up, gave her head a small, shaky kiss and carried her home where she would sleep forever.

Neji got to his feet silently and followed.

When Sakura looked to the ground where his head had been, the sand was wet.

These memories stole her sleep and she dreamt about him, sad and despondent, angry and raging. She was almost afraid to wake up to face him. She knew it wasn't her fault but what can one do in situations like these?

And sometimes blaming yourself felt much better than it sounded.

But all her fears were unfounded.

The next morning, he had approached her at the most ungodly hour with another invitation to spar.

He didn't speak of it nor did he give any inclination that he was affected by last night's events. And as he stood at the doorway of the guestroom, a smirk on his face, Sakura searched his eyes carefully. Looking for an emotion to betray his inner feelings, waiting for him to tell her how guilty he felt and that he couldn't take it anymore. And he would break down and she would hold him in her arms, whispering soothing words.

Wait, what?

She felt like Miko then, the woman who worked in the hospital. She was the one who insisted that ninjas who lost a teammate in battle should talk because it could make them feel better. She would come to them, encouraging them to open up, 'because if clams keep themselves closed, the dirt within cannot be washed and the pearl inside cannot be seen'.

But Sakura found nothing to suggest that Neji's appearance at dusk was nothing more than him seeking an opportunity to kick her ass.

Thus, she begrudgingly accepted and just as begrudgingly admitted defeat after he had pinned her to the ground with that irritable smile on his face.

Sakura had been tempted there and then to force the little remaining chakra left in her body into her right hand to break his face in. But if there was one thing she learned from her drunkard and gambler of master, it was self-restraint. While Tsunade's gambling and drinking were often in excess, the busty woman made sure that her strength was never abused in the same manner. And it was a lesson she often impressed upon her student.

Well, Hyuuga Neji happened to live a charmed life then.

After he had rambled on about how she should conserve her chakra during battles and how she should plan her moves at least three steps ahead, all the while atop her, he had politely asked her out for dinner.

To her surprise and his, Sakura accepted immediately.

Since then, they had been inseparable for a week. He would come to her apartment and always so politely ask her to train with him. Though some days she didn't feel like exerting herself, and others she was still sore from the previous session, she never turned him down.

She didn't know why.

Even though she knew the real reason behind his actions, and though she should have felt insulted that her teacher felt she needed babying, Sakura found that she didn't mind it much.

In fact, she came to enjoy his company.

Just the feeling of knowing that there's someone around, and they didn't even have to talk, all they did was spar.

She missed the feeling of the air rushing in her face as she leapt, twisted and soared, every muscle wound up and ready to spring, the warmth rushing through her veins. He taught her much, brought her to greater heights and challenged her to always _do_ more.

Truth be told, she had never felt more alive since she found about Sasuke.

It seemed that a familiar face in unfamiliar times helped to make everything better.

She found that she dreamed of _Sasuke_ less and thought about _Neji_ more.

And she learned that Neji wasn't a man of words, he was a man of action. It was always the little things she observed he did that told a story of the real man within.

She learned that before he went to bed every night, he would light a candle and place it on a little stoop outside the Hyuuga training hall.

It was later that she discovered what significance it held.

Hanabi would sit there to watch the stars.

There were other things too that endeared him to her.

Sakura thought she was becoming sappy that she began to see Hyuuga Neji as a valuable friend and she chalked it up to missing Naruto, Hinata and the rest. But she couldn't deny that she really did enjoy being with him.

It was a welcome distraction.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Neji. I was just thinking."

"Well, stop thinking and start eating. Your food's getting cold."

"Yes mother."

And it didn't matter at all that this was their eighth dinner date in a fortnight.

All that mattered was that she was content.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke never liked the cold. It wasn't in his nature or breeding to enjoy the first chill of an impending winter or the occasional cool summer breeze brought by winds across the sea.

His nature was to enjoy _fire. _To revel in its burning glory, its blazing heat. Fire brought life and it warmed one's blood. Beside, fire was his family's signature was it not? A small smile crossed his bloody lips as he remembered the rite of initiation he had undergone by the lake. The first feeling of fire suffusing his veins, rolling heat deep in his gut and the production of something so majestic and destructive made him nostalgic. And also very proud. At a young and tender age, he had managed to accomplish something that family members twice his age still struggled at.

Another memory flashed in his spinning mind. He was well aware of the tolls the battle had taken on his body. His brother had very nearly sliced his head off among other things, thus it was imperative that Sasuke find a place to recuperate. But the memory was too strong, too enticing to let go and he sat heavily beneath a tall tree, wincing as the mild impact jarred open, still bleeding wounds. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts.

It was a memory of arrogance and ill concealed gloating. He could not remember the specifics but he could taste the pride and resentment in the air. The pride was his, of course and the resentment was an older cousin's.

What was his name again?

Well, his name didn't matter. What mattered to Sasuke was the look on his cousin's face when he produced a fireball so grand that it incinerated half the wooden training poles in the Uchiha training compound.

He felt like something then.

Until he realized he would never see that look of open shock and subsequent resentment on that cousin's face. Or his mother's warm smile where she assured him that yes, he father did love him and did think highly of him. Or the amazement and pride in his father's face when he blasted all expectations of failure aside.

All he saw was blood, death and the cold smile on his brother's face as he told him to run, to never look back.

Itachi would never smile again, he'd make sure of that.

_Very_ sure.

He had stabbed the Itachi at least seven times after the bastard had fallen heavily to the ground with a gaping wound where his heart used to be.

Sure, it seemed extravagant and a little unnecessary, but Sasuke wanted to make sure. _Needed_ to make sure. He needed to know that the man who decimated his clan, made him an orphan and gave him nothing but bitterness was dead.

It was ironic that none of the techniques he had learned while under the tutelage of Orochimaru had been the cause of Itachi's death. But rather the jutsu Kakashi had imparted unto him when he was a child.

'Looks like Kakashi was good for something after all.'

Sasuke smiled coldly, remembering the look on his brother's face as his life drained out of his eyes. It was something to be proud of, something to boast about. The genius of Konoha, child prodigy of the Uchihas, ANBU captain at 13… 'The list never ends, did it?' Thought Sasuke bitterly.

"Well, add this to your list of achievements, brother." Sasuke shouted, his head raised towards the sky, hoping that there was an afterlife only for his brother to hear his words. "S – rank criminal, Akatsuki member and now a rotting, bloody pulp!"

He laughed, a cackling, rattling noise that shattered the silence of the forest and sent the birds in the trees scattering. It was a noise foreign and alien to them, a noise that brought fear in their hearts and instinct told them to flee.

'Well then, now that that's settled,' mused the sole surviving Uchiha, 'What's next?'

Again, his roiling mind brought up distant memories of promises sworn through gritted teeth.

'What was it again?'

Sasuke shook his head to clear his foggy mind but it made him vertiginous and he swayed between passing out and hurling up the contents of his stomach. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that it had been a long while since he had something substantial to eat but he ignored it. He succeeded in forgetting his hunger not because of his determination but rather because Uchihas are so apt at playing mind tricks, even on themselves.

Then suddenly the words returned. It was a foggy memory at first, distant and fleeting. But then it became clearer as though it had a life of its own, clawing and fighting its way from the deep recesses of his mind to his consciousness.

_To kill that man and revive my clan. _

Has it been 8 years ago that he had first exclaimed his life's ambitions in front of his former sensei and genin teammates?

More memories came flooding back and again, the young man felt strangely nostalgic. If he was in a more lucid state of mind, he would have dismissed it as a result of blood loss, hunger and exhaustion. But he wasn't, and he continued remembering.

A wave of bright color hit him and he felt a strange surge of… panic?

Was he truly losing his mind?

He struggled to identify the color as years of darkness seemed to color his vision and the depths of his soul grey.

Green?

No, the color didn't look like it belonged on trees.

Yellow?

No, that reminded him of a strange force of energy. Fast, inexhaustible and extremely powerful.

White?

No, the color reminded him of something pure but it didn't fit exactly.

What was it then?

And suddenly the lights of realization penetrated his mind and cleared the darkness that clouded his consciousness.

It was a bright, lovely shade of vibrant _pink_.

Sasuke smiled. A chilling, eerie smile that seemed only to accentuate the monsters lurking beneath those unassuming black eyes.

'That's it… Revive my clan.' He thought dreamily.

And for the first time in many long years, he felt a pleasant warmth run through his limbs to pool at his loins. His mind barely registered shock that even in this state he managed an erection. A painful, insistent one at that.

The young man smirked. Since he had spent the better part of his life doggedly seeking revenge, many times nearly to his own ruin, would the gods blame him if he pursued a more… shall we say, personal ambition this time around? He unsteadily got to his feet from where he was sitting and turned to walk down a familiar path he had taken several times in his youth. The smile still plastered across his pale and bloodied face.

One word escaped his injured lips. It was barely a croak, barely a whisper, inaudible above the rustling of tree leaves but it was there.

And it was her name.

"Sakura."

* * *

Endnote: Like any writer, I really enjoy getting your reviews. But let me make just a small request… I would prefer if my readers would leave me messages that say more than "Plz update soon". I'm not saying I don't want you guys to review, I'm just saying that I would like more feedback. Please tell me if you spotted a mistake, or if you didn't like my writing style or if you think the story is moving too fast. No criticism is too hard for me to take. It helps me improve. You guys are my editors. Thanks for everything.

Love to all who left me reviews for the past chapters.


	4. The Mirror

Author's note: Hi there everyone, surprised to see I'm still alive? sheepish laughter I'm really sorry for the late update, but this chapter just refused to come to me. And even now, I'm not too happy with it. I decided to stop writing, rewriting and editing because I didn't want to make it much worse than it already is. So if you think this chapter is sub-par, well rest assured I do too. :(

Sidenote: This story is now considered to be AU due to the recent developments in Naruto. If you are up to date on the manga, you'll know what I'm talking about. If you are not, I won't spoil it for you. Have a good day!

* * *

Being the former teammate of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke was never easy. People came to expect that if you were chosen to be placed in the company of two such extraordinary young men, then you must be as talented as them. No matter that one of them was the container for the Kyubi and the other was from the prodigious Uchiha clan, if you were on their team, you had to be on their level.

But for a kunoichi who had no special skills growing up, such expectations were hard to live with then. And even now, when she was the apprentice to the great Tsunade, such expectations were still hard to live with.

It didn't help that she was repeatedly getting her assed served to her by Hyuuga Neji, another shinobi extraordinaire. Neither did her dismissal from the hospital do any good to her self-esteem.

Lately, Sakura found herself wallowing in self-deprecating thoughts. All of her friends and comrades were out making themselves useful - carrying out missions for different countries, gathering information on dangerous criminal organizations or bringing up a new generation of shinobi. What was she doing? She was playing babysitter to a man who needed neither a training partner of her caliber nor a medic to treat his already healed body.

As much as Neji insisted he still required her constant presence, Sakura was no idiot. It felt good at first to train with him, for she felt that was she learning new things from him and that she was slowly improving. But soon, Sakura would grow moody when she remembered why he was really at her doorsteps every morning with a challenging smile on his face. She knew from their first sparring session the true nature of his offer, but she chose to continue the charade if only it made her feel a little better.

It distracted her a little from the fact that her growth as a ninja had of late been stunted. It felt as though she had reached a dead end.

When Sakura first trained under Tsunade, every small step of progress, every new jutsu learned, every new medical principle grasped gave her the greatest joy. All the blood, sweat and tears she had poured into each day of her training made even the smallest of achievement feel as though she had done something great. It was by far the greatest emotion she had ever experienced, and she came to cherish all of her little successes.

She remembered vividly the day she had healed her first patient, the day she had smashed her first boulder and the day she made chuunin.

But when she compared herself to Naruto and Sasuke, she felt that her growth counted for nothing.

The new Sannins?

She could barely hold back a bitter laugh when she had first heard the youngsters in the academy speak of it with awe and admiration in their voices. They didn't know that unlike her Shishou, she held no chance against her former teammates if they were to battle.

Both had grown leaps and bounds in their abilities, so much so that it scared her.

Even though she had not seen Sasuke since their ill-fated meeting at Orochimaru's lair, there were always reports from various sources that hinted at the phenomenal change in the Uchiha's abilities. There were rumors where he had taken on a hundred shinobi in a mock battle, and emerged with nary a scratch on him. And if he did indeed kill his brother, then Sakura thought that he had definitely grown much more than anyone could expect.

Naruto was well aware of Sasuke's incredible development and again, with sheer determination and perseverance, pushed himself to limits no one knew existed in him. Within two year, he had amassed an arsenal of new jutsu, some of which he could thank the Fourth for inspiration, while others he could proudly claim as creator and sole possessor.

All this made Sakura feel like she was looking at Naruto and Sasuke's backs again.

She was lost in their shadows.

* * *

The floor of Neji's room was cold. He felt the chill from the cement floor even through the tatami mats and his cotton pants. He was accustomed to the discomfort; it was a permanent fixture during his dawn time meditations. He had woken up much earlier today, however, and thus the floor was even colder than it usually was. But even then, the young man would bear it with no complains just as he had bore many things in his life.

Neji found that by learning to ignore the biting cold on his skin, and the soreness in his legs increased his capacity to focus his attention on whatever he desired. Because the nature of many of the Hyuuga's ninjutsu called for the greatest concentration, daily meditations became an important ritual for not only Neji, but for many of the house as well. It was due to his diligent meditation as a child, that he managed to pick up the Kaiten all on his own. His uncle had been impressed to learn that when he had first begun to take Neji under his wing. That level of determination and discipline was rare even among the Jounin of the village and here was an adolescent boy who would put them to shame. The knowledge that his nephew would surpass his own children made Hyuuga Hiashi lament regretfully that Neji's position in the family would never exceed that of a bodyguard for the main family. But he was also very proud that his brother had sired such a great heir. And thus, he took it upon himself to complete what Hizashi could not – to raise Neji into an honorable man and shinobi worthy of the Hyuuga name. Uncle and nephew would spend many a day sparring each other and though words were rarely exchanged, there was no denying the warmth and affection that began to grow.

But with the morning chill in his bones, that memory seemed like eons ago.

That warmth seemed to have left him since Hanabi-sama's death, replaced by the cold, angry stares of the Main branch.

Again, the young man bore it with silently, like a weed weathering the storm that patiently waits for the sun to shine once more. Only, Neji felt that the sun would no longer shine on him and like the weed, he moved and shook wherever the wind would blow.

Where was his focus now?

"Neji-niichan?"

The muffled voice from the other side of the door made Neji grimace slightly.

'What now?' He thought, annoyed at the intrusion and the prospect of having to do something unexpected.

"Uhm, well, Hiashi-sama wants to see you. Right away."

Neji's eyes shot open and he unconsciously tensed. This was beyond having to do something unexpected and the thought of meeting his uncle made him uneasy.

Slowly getting to his feet, Neji flexed his legs to relieve his body of the aches one acquires after sitting motionlessly for an hour.

He reached out to gently slide open the wooden door, so that the scraping sound of wood against wood was barely heard over Haneshi's rapid breathing. The boy had an expression of worry and dread on his face and Neji knew that Haneshi was concerned for himself. It wasn't a secret to the clan that after Hanabi's death, Neji had lost favor in Hiashi's books. Their training sessions were abruptly halted since then and Hiashi no longer addressed his nephew unless there was a great need for it.

Looking up into the face of the man he idolized, Haneshi's pale eyes began to fill with tears and his lips began to quiver. As he ran to deliver Hiashi-sama's message, he had feared the very worse.

"Haneshi, stop crying." Neji spoke softly as he patted his cousin's head. "Tell Hiashi-sama I'll be there very soon."

"Neji-niichan…"

"I'll be okay, Haneshi." Neji gave him a small smile and watched as the boy smiled shakily in response before he turned and ran to give their uncle his message. As he slid the door shut, he tried to convince himself that he would indeed be okay.

* * *

"_What's going on? Why isn't she getting better? WHY?"_

"_N-Neji-san, please. I-"_

"_Why is she still not breathing!?"_

"_I-I don't know-"_

"_You're the medic! How can you not know? Fix her, Yayako! Fix her!"_

"_I'm trying! It's not working! I-I don't know why."_

"_Fix her! Make her breathe again!"_

"_I-"_

"_Enough with the excuses! Just do something, anything!"_

"_I'm trying!"_

"_Neji, she's trying her best! Yelling at her like that isn't going to help. Calm down!"_

"_You don't understand, Shikamaru, you don't-"_

"_I do. You've done all you can for her! You've protected her to the best of your abilities!"_

"_If I've protected her, this wouldn't have happened! You don't know, you don't!"_

"_Neji, calm down! This isn't like you!"_

"_Just fix her!"_

"_N-Neji-niichan…"_

"_Ha-Hanabi-sama."_

"_S-stop yelling and listen to me."_

"_You shouldn't talk. You should rest so you'll get-"_

"_I won't get better, Neji-niichan."_

"_No… No! You will, you will!"_

"_No, I won't. You know that."_

"_I-"_

"_I- I wanted to change the Hyuuga, I wanted so bad to change it for you and your children. I wanted to make sure no one would be branded anymore. That no one w- would suffer as you did. Sis- sister and I used to talk about how we would do it."_

"_Hanabi-sama, please. You must rest!"_

"_I will rest, Neji-niichan. Just not where and how you want me to."_

"_No… Please, no."_

"_Tell sister she has to do it now. Give her your help, Neji-niichan. She's going to need it."_

"_I-I…No…"_

"_A- and tell, tell father I, I said not to bla…blame y-…"_

"_No… NO! Hanabi-sama! Hanabi-sama!!"_

* * *

Neji decided that one thing about having to bow to your relatives when speaking to them was that it gave one a different perspective. And it wasn't about having to look at the tatami mats so closely that you could tell when they had been cleaned or if a younger cousin had been careless with his food. But having to speak with your head on the floor made one think about many things differently.

That and the floor in the main hall was even colder than his room.

"Hiashi-sama, you called for me?"

It was a redundant question, nothing more than a polite and formal statement of the obvious. But it was necessary to demonstrate his respect and regard for a family elder.

Neji heard the slight sipping sound one makes when drinking tea that is still too hot and then a small clunk as the porcelain cup was set on the wooden table.

"Uzumaki Naruto's team has returned from their mission in the Sand."

The young man frowned at his uncle's words.

Naruto's team wasn't due to report back for another two weeks. If Tsunade-sama saw enough reason to hasten his return to Konoha then something very important must have occurred. Neji wondered what it could be but waited patiently for his uncle to continue. To interrupt an elder was one of the worse mistakes a younger Hyuuga could commit in the house and Neji wasn't about to dig a deeper hole for himself to sink into.

"There has been fresh news on the whereabouts of Orochimaru."

'I see. No wonder Tsunade-sama pulled Naruto back.' Neji thought, his brow furrowed. 'But what does this have to do with me? I'm scheduled to leave soon.'

"He was sighted near the Hidden Village of the Mist and Hokage-sama wishes to send two elite teams to pursue him."

"I see."

Hiashi picked the cup up and took a long sip before he continued again.

Neji could swear that he heard an inaudible sigh escape Hiashi-sama's lips. But the fleeting sound was replaced by his uncle's stern voice, carefully schooled not to reveal any emotion.

"She requested that Hinata be placed on one of the teams."

Neji froze.

'She wants Hinata-sama?'

Pursuing one of the legendary Sannin was no easy feat and the mission would most definitely be S-ranked, if only because there was no rank higher than that. Such was the dangers this mission would pose to the shinobi involved. It was no wonder that the Hokage wanted one of Konoha's best medics to serve on the teams. But to send the sole remaining heir of a clan as mighty as the Hyuuga, Neji wasn't surprised that Tsunade-sama felt the need to inform Hiashi of her decision.

But the gesture wasn't done out of courtesy or formality. The young man knew immediately that she was giving the Hyuuga patriarch an opportunity to refuse.

'Take it,' Neji pleaded silently. 'Hinata-sama would be placed in great danger if she were to go. Tsunade-sama has given you a way out, take it!'

But even as the thought of escape entered his head, the feeling of hope was short-lived for the jounin knew that his uncle would never take up on the Hokage's unspoken offer. He was too damned honorable. Hyuuga Hiashi's loyalties would always lay with his village first and his family second. He would send his daughter to the grave if Tsunade-sama commanded it.

Neji barely could give a damn why his uncle would tell him of all people this latest news, especially after the tragedy. He was more concerned about Hinata-sama's safety. If the Hokage was to make such a request of the Hyuuga, then she would be willing to make a concession as well. He suspected that Tsunade would allow Hiashi-sama to elect a member of the branch family to serve on one of the teams in order to protect Hinata-sama.

Yet on such a high risk mission, that individual would not only have to fulfill the expectations of the village but also the clan. Granted that the Branch family had many talented shinobi but Neji wasn't sure if any of them could bear such a burden. None of them had experience in a situation such as this where one had to balance the priorities of the mission and also the safety of another individual beyond the call of professional duty, no one but-

"I have requested that you be placed on Hinata's team."

Neji had to call on all reserves of his self-control in order not to bolt up and stare wide-eyed at his uncle's sudden declaration.

'What did he say?!'

Keeping his head firmly on the floor, he attempted to word a polite refusal.

He was oddly relieved that his voice did not waver when he spoke. Neji supposed that like his uncle, he had learned to keep all emotions from showing.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm grateful that you have requested for me. But I am due to leave Konoha for a mission in another month."

Neji wanted to get out of this, he needed to. The risks of the mission were too great and there were too many things that could go wrong. Even though Orochimaru was weakened by the loss of his right hand man and the destruction of his main hideout, the title of legendary Sannin reminded everyone why he should never be taken lightly. The last two encounters with Orochimaru ended in ways none of the Konoha shinobi had expected. Such was his talents in trickery and deceit.

There was no reason to think that this mission would go any different. And this was a risk he refused to take.

But Hiashi-sama would not relent.

"Neji, you will be on her team. I'll speak to Tsunade-sama regarding your mission."

Neji knew that tone of voice; he knew it very well. When Hiashi-sama used that tone, it meant that one should shut the hell up and do as he was told. And Neji always did as he was told. This feeling of desperation unsettled him but years of unforgiving training had come to override one's natural inclination to shrink back when faced with situations such as these. So he bit his tongue and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And you will protect her."

The young man's head swam.

'Protect her? I couldn't even protect Hanabi-sama!' He thought desperately. 'How can he expect me to do this? What is he thinking??'

The soft rustling sounds indicated that Hiashi had gotten up from his place on the floor. Neji could hear his uncle's well placed footsteps grow fainter until it reached the end of the hall where the brush of skin against the mats stopped suddenly. The gentle sounds were a stark contrast to the rushing of blood in his ears. All he could think about was how he had failed Hanabi-sama, and how he would ultimately fail Hinata-sama as well.

And still, Neji remained on the floor, his fists clenched and his muscles tight with frustration. He was still kneeling not out of respect for his uncle but because the jounin was afraid that if he were to get up, he might throw up. For a moment, he felt disgusted at himself.

Disgusted at his inability to remain composed in front of his uncle, disgusted at failing to protect his cousin and disgusted that his uncle had no choice but to pick him as Hinata-sama's protector.

But Hiashi had not said all he wanted to. And Neji felt the hesistation in the air as the older man turned to address his nephew again.

"Neji," Hiashi said gently, "I do not blame you for Hanabi's death."

If his uncle's earlier declaration stunned Neji, this one electrified him.

This time, the young man could no longer keep his head down and he looked up to meet his uncle's gaze. His silver eyes were wide and brimming with unshed tears and he saw that his uncle's eyes mirrored his own.

"I do not blame you not because it was her last wish but because it wasn't your fault."

And Hiashi's words were like a whisper, blown away quickly like dry leaves in the wind. But like an eager child, Neji caught every single thing his uncle had said.

"Forgive an old man for not being able to forget that pain."

With that, the elder Hyuuga exited the main hall, his proud shoulders slumped in grief. Leaving his nephew to consider all that had transpired as the sun's golden rays began to filter through the curtained windows.

* * *

"Sakura?"

Ino's annoyed voice brought Sakura's wandering thoughts crashing back down.

"Hmm…? What is it, Ino?"

The medic's dreamy reply made a vein in Ino's head throb.

"I just got back from a death-defying mission and you look like you just came back from a funeral."

Sakura had to laugh at her best friend's exaggeration. She would hardly call escorting a daimyo with an inflated sense of self a death-defying mission. However, spending a week with a balding, rotund old man who had a reputation of being strangely incapable of keeping his hands to himself would seem like dying to Ino. This mission had paled in comparison to her previous one, where she acted as liaison to the Hidden Village of the Sand and where many of their shinobi consisted of young men her age.

"I'm sorry, Ino, I'm just a little preoccupied."

The young woman gave an apologetic bow of the head and smiled weakly at her friend. But anyone who knew her would agree that Yamanaka Ino was a shrewd woman who never missed a thing. That and growing up with someone means you come to know the person like the back of your own hand.

"Well, just stop feeling sorry for yourself." Ino replied firmly.

"What are you-"

Sakura's brow creased in confusion.

"I know that face, Sakura. You're going to bring Sasuke-kun back and you're going to help Naruto beat the Akatsuki. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, y'hear?"

"I'm not-"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak that but the blonde woman cut her off. Ino wasn't about to listen to her best friend make excuses and interrupted Sakura before she could attempt a pathetic explanation for her morose behavior.

"And if you can off an Akatsuki member, you can damn well kick Hyuuga Neji's ass. Y'hear?"

A look of astonishment crossed Sakura's face but it was quickly replaced with a small smile of satisfaction. An image of Neji lying defeated on the ground with her thick heeled boot on his chest came to mind and strangely enough, it made her feel much better than she had in a long while.

"Yes, I hear."

* * *

After his conversation with his uncle, Neji had remained on his knees until the women came to chase him away. They had needed to prepare breakfast for the family and found that having a grown man kneeling on the mats in the middle of the hall made their task awkward.

Neji returned to his room, clutching the wall for support, his head still swimming and spinning with shock.

He had ignored Haneshi's exclamations of delight as well as relief and dropped heavily on his futon, still dumbstruck by his uncle's words.

'I need to clear my head.' He thought, irritated at his current lack of control over his wayward emotions.

Glancing over at the clock on his dresser, he saw that it was now already eight in the morning. It would be a while more before Sakura would be awake.

'Damned if I care about disrupting her sleep.'

As the young man stalked out of the Hyuuga compound, pulling on his outer robe as he broke into a brisk walk, the only thing in his head was a flurry of pink.

And it didn't bother him in the slightest that by thinking of her, his thoughts had found their focus again.

* * *

Endnote: When I first had the idea for this story, I didn't want it to be a "Sakura and Neji suddenly fall in love!" kind of fic. I wanted to take time to develop their individual characters and their relationship since it is completely nonexistent in the manga. Thus, this chapter has limited SakuxNeji interaction as I wanted to focus on their feelings and problems. I had great ideas but it all ended up 'blah'. Therefore, I ask for your constructive advice on how to improve the story. Please tell me what you think:)

P.S. Someone commented that my flashbacks were annoying, I hope it doesn't annoy you. I'll try to cut back on them!

P.P.S. I don't know if a guy can manage a hard-on while suffering from blood loss, but remember it's all in the mind! XD


End file.
